


Scratching an Itch

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan has to think quickly when some colleagues see some scratches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in June 1982

**June 1982**  
The smell surrounding him was unbearable as Lan walked towards the locker room. He pushed the door open with barely restrained violence, making the two men already inside jump. He knew them by sight because both Wells and Burns were skippers in Harry Jenkins’ squad.

“Bloody hell, guv, you smell like a brewery.” Wells said as he looked at Lan’s sodden clothing.

“I bloody know that!” Lan snapped.

“What happened?” Burns said.

“We had a tip off about a stash of cocaine being stored at the Truman Brewery in Brick Lane.”

“Did you find it?”

“Yeah, we found it. It was sealed up and hidden in the bottom of one of the big brewing vats.”

“Why the fuck did you have to go in and get it? Isn’t that what wet behind the ears uniformed constables are for?”

Lan pulled open the door of his locker and dug inside for a change of clothes. “I didn’t go in to get it. We got them to drain the vat; unfortunately there was a problem and the bag looked like it was going to get swept into the drain. I was the closest one to it so I moved over to grab it. One of the wooden tops had the same idea, slipped and fell into me and knocked us both over. I ended up flat on my back, covered in half brewed beer.”

When he looked over his shoulder, both men were trying not to laugh but it was obvious they found the whole story incredibly funny. “Don’t say another word. I’m not a happy bunny right now.”

Wells looked over at him and said, “Changing the subject then, I heard you’d been away on holiday, guv.”

Lan found a towel and some soap in his locker and put them down beside his clean clothes. He’d have to remember to bring some more in tomorrow to replace the lot he was using now. “Yeah,” he said absently, “we went to one of the Greek islands.”

“Word is that your old guvnor, Bean from the Sweeney, went too. What was it like?”

“It was great. Like they say, two weeks of sea, sun and …” Lan pulled his shirt off over his head muffling the last word then he turned his back on the others to get out of the rest of his clothes.

“Bloody hell, I hope you got the name of the bird who did that. Bit of a wildcat in bed was she?” Burns said.

Stunned Lan turned around. “What?”

Burns looked a bit embarrassed like he had just realised he maybe shouldn’t have said anything. “Er, sorry, guv, me and my big mouth; I was just surprised when I saw your back.”

“My back?” Lan had no clue what Burns was talking about.

“I think he meant the scratches, guv.” Wells suggested then he too laughed, “Maybe we should get forensics on it?”

Lan craned his neck and tried to look at his back in a small mirror that was attached to the wall. He couldn’t see much but he soon worked out what they meant. The night before last, their first night home, Sean had been pretty rough with him. Nothing Lan hadn’t wanted or enjoyed but it appeared Sean had left some significant evidence of their shared passion. Thinking quickly he said, “Yeah, well it was our last night, we went to a bar and had a bit to drink, you know how it is...”

“So did Bean score too?” Burns said with a smirk that Lan was tempted to wipe off his face, but that would give away everything they had worked so hard for. 

“Yeah, he did; at least I think so.” Lan shrugged as though it was of no consequence to him what Sean had got up to in Mykonos. To end the conversation he grabbed his towel and walked over to the showers, appearing to ignore the other men but inwardly being very aware of when they finally left the locker room.

Alone at last he twisted to try to see the full extent of the damage to his back in the larger mirrors above the sinks. Seeing the dark lines there he had to admit it did look bad but remembering just how they had come to be etched into his skin, Lan felt himself becoming aroused. With a groan he headed into the shower cubicle and pulled the plastic curtain across behind him. He couldn’t wank here, he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet and anyone could walk in and hear him. Turning the water onto cold he let it run over his body and pretty quickly it had the desired effect. Once he was sure his cock was going to behave, he turned the water to warm and finished washing away the awful smell.

As soon as he was dressed, he bundled his smelly clothing together and stuffed it into a plastic bag. He wasn’t sure it would improve with washing; he’d probably end up binning the lot. 

As he walked over to his car he remembered how they’d not been able to get enough of each other. It had meant he had to take care when he sat down but it had been worth it. If only he’d realised how bad the scratches were he would have found a way to take his shirt off without an audience.

Fuck it! Sean should have said something. Lan got into the car and smiled. During the drive he would contemplate just how, once he got home, he was going to get Sean into bed and inflict some damage of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the small filler stories - the next one is a much longer work but I'm off on holiday on 4th May so I'll begin posting that when I get home around 12th May :)


End file.
